There's no 'R' in election
by Loz06
Summary: CJLeo There's no 'R' in election. CJ says in almost horror, but there is so much funny about it as well.


Title: There's no 'R' in election  
Author: Loz   
E-Mail: loz06@y...  
Rating: R for conversation and mild sex scenes.  
Category: CJ/Leo  
Series: No Siree  
Spoilers: In it's context very general and beginning season 3, it wasn't written   
with 3 in mind, thou it kinda lends itself to early season 3 episodes. That said   
it's really safe for anyone around the globe.   
  
Archive (if applicable): Must get myself one of these one day  
Feedback: The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.   
  
Summary: "There's no 'R' in election." CJ says in almost horror, but   
there is so much funny about it as well.  
  
Author's Notes: I've been sitting on the title for ages and was going   
to suggest it for a SOTU challenge as I was wasting it, then I got   
greedy and kept it for myself. Inspiration from an earlier Spin City   
episode which presented this line in a *similar* but not the same way.  
  
Disclaimers: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I'm just playing so   
please don't sue.  
  
~#~  
  
"Again." Leo says sounding surprised as CJ crawls her way under the   
heavy quilt fluttering kisses across his abdomen. "This'll be three   
times in one night."  
  
"What's the matter old man, can't keep up?" she teases in her best   
sexy voice.  
  
"Can't keep up." he scoffs before the expression changes to one of   
uncertainty.  
  
The distraction that the expression provides for her leaves him   
enough time to grab her wrists and roll her onto her back, a short   
happy shriek escapes her lips as CJ finds herself once again with Leo   
in control, his hands pressing hers to the bed.  
  
"There's some punishment to be extracted for that last comment." he   
says before proceeding to devour her neck.  
  
~#~  
  
Next morning  
  
~#~  
  
"Sir I can't stress enough how important this speech is." CJ says   
rubbing her heavy eyes again behind her glasses, it's only 11am, too   
early to be this rundown, blame it on too much extra-curricular   
activity last night. "We need to keep driving the message home that   
you're in this election and you're going to win... by a lot."  
  
"CJ, you don't need to sell me on the merits of the speech." Bartlet   
says impatiently.  
  
"I'm sorry sir... I... lets run through it." Leo, Josh and Toby are   
scattered around the press room while Sam is watching through the   
monitor up the back.   
  
"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen..." Bartlets voice fills the small   
room as if he were projecting to a much larger audience. CJ settles   
to the side letting her head dip and her eyes close. It's a five   
minute speech, she could trust herself not to fall asleep in such a   
short period of time.  
  
"I'm not reading that." Bartlets voice booms and CJ immediately   
shoots up her head, ready to put out any spot fire.  
  
"Not reading what Sir?" CJ looks down at her transcript but she has   
no idea where he was up to.  
  
"That." The President points towards the tele-prompter causing CJ to   
sigh and step up to the podium to investigate the problem.  
  
"I am looking forward to a huge and very hard..." CJ reads from the   
screen.  
  
She blinks at the small screen as her brain digests the next word   
before looking down at the transcript which reads correctly.  
  
"There's no 'R' in election." CJ says in almost horror, but there is   
so much funny about it as well.  
  
"What's going on?" Sam calls from the back room.  
  
"Apparently I'm looking forward to a huge and very hard erection   
campaign." Bartlet fills him in.  
  
Sam looks shocked and then confused, finally deciding that it would   
be best to hide again behind the TV screen.  
  
Toby, Josh and Leo who can't see the tele-prompter simply stare in   
bewilderment.  
  
"Who typed this?"   
  
"I did sir, it's a typo, we'll fix it." CJ says highlighting the word   
to be corrected on her script.  
  
"You know CJ, the First Penis would be offended to know that it has   
to have a campaign before it can..."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, did you say First Penis?" Josh smirks from his front   
row seat and CJ silently thanks him for interrupting Bartlet before   
he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Have you got a problem with that Josh?" Bartlet frowns.  
  
"No Sir, I ah, I just didn't realize little Josiah got a title as   
well."  
  
"I'm outta here." Toby says standing up. "This conversation is   
surreal."  
  
"Can we move on." Leo says sounding exasperated.  
  
"I think we should leave it the way it is." Bartlet cuts in waving a   
hand at the tele-prompter.  
  
"Sir, you're speaking to a group of mostly over 55's." CJ reminds him.  
  
"What are you implying?" The President follows her with his eyes as   
she makes the correction.  
  
"Nothing Sir, we should keep going you have a meeting in five   
minutes."  
  
"Just because you hit middle age and beyond doesn't mean we stop   
having sex CJ." Bartlet lectures.  
  
"I know!" CJ freezes as soon as she's said it and she can see Leo   
doing the same thing in the front row.  
  
Josh's head snaps around to the back of the room. "You know?" he says   
incredulously. "As in first hand experience."  
  
"You do realize 'L' and 'R' are nowhere near each other on the   
standard computer keyboard." Sam says coming down the stairs. " So it   
couldn't have been a typo."  
  
It's as if they're both building a case against her.  
  
"Can we please move on, this isn't constructive." CJ tries deflection.  
  
"Sir, you have a meeting with Fitzwallace now." Leo says practically   
pushing The President out the door."  
  
"My parents you idiots." CJ says to Josh and Sam as she slaps down   
her copy of the speech with a thud. " Why is it that my things always   
end up a waste of time like this, but never yours."  
  
"Wow, someone's not getting any." Josh mutters and CJ just rolls her   
eyes, usually she'd let it drop but...  
  
"You know what I am getting some." the crescendo of her voice   
steadily rises. "I'm getting lots, last night four times and that's   
why I'm so fucked today, if you'll excuse the pun." she glares across   
at Josh and Sam who don't quite know how to reply. "And I know for a   
fact neither you.." she points to Sam. "Or you.." and to Josh. "are   
getting any, so you really shouldn't comment."  
  
She leaves the speechwriter unable to put together a reply and the   
usually vocal deputy unable to say anything.  
  
~#~  
  
That night  
  
~#~  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Leo joins her naked under the bedcovers.  
  
"We could have our own erection campaign." CJ grins rolling herself   
on top of him.  
  
"The Deputy Chief of Staff likes that idea." Leo grins back at her.  
  
"What's Josh got to do with...Oh your kidding." CJ groans.  
  
She shrieks as he spins her over, giving himself the upper hand again.  
  
"What are you going to do?"   
  
"I thought I'd start with B1 and B2." he says drifting soft kisses   
across her breasts.  
  
~#~ 


End file.
